


Unexpected

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bottom Bill Cipher, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Demon Bill Cipher, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Human Bill Cipher, Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dipper Pines, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Everyone assumes that Bill is the top just because he's a demon,how wrong could they be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soz I'm drunk so maybe the editing is shit,who knows? Sober me will be able to tell later. 
> 
> (If you read my other books like Dipped in sugar let me tell you lol this is being posted as a "sorry lol" because I'm currently sex repulsed and the next chapter of that is a sexy time one.)
> 
> You've read the tags,porn happens in the next chapter because I haven't written it yet because the blessed sex repulsion is stopping me.

It wasn't a surprise for everyone to think and label Dipper and Bill's relationship,the two were odd to outsiders...well only when Bill decided to rock his demon features on full display. But with all gay couples comes the invasion questions. Mabel wasn't one to skip this,having explicitly telling her twin all about her sex life she expected him to do the same. But he didn't. Sometimes she would pester at him too much and Bill would have to step in,taking his boyfriend away from the situation to talk it out if he wanted.

It was just too dysphoria inducing for him to recall it to other's,not to mention embarrassing. It was technically none of their business how he had sex. It was accidental ignorance from Mabel's friends and her. It lessened when he discussed how uncomfortable it made him and they finally understood and stopped. Well not really stopped,just lessened. Only coming up when the group was having an intense conversation about sex would it come up and he was gently encouraged to feel free to join in and talk. Who didn't want to know what it was like to engage in sexual acts with a literal demon.

"Bill must be a great partner."

The topic was reintroduced and he tuned in upon hearing his boyfriend's name,a boyfriend who was currently not available right now,so he was alone with the girls.

"Imagine having someone so dominant-" A gasp, "-and how he knows just how to work it!"

Dipper pulled the pillow close to his person and squeezed it into a tight hug. He was invited to Mabel's sleepover and he joined due to Bill being busy with demon business.

Candy currently being the one to speak about the blond. Pacifica held her chin in thought. "Do you think he fucks hard?"

These girls had _no idea._

"I bet he's so good with dirty talk." Mabel joined in and Dipper had to stuff his head into the soft pillow to muffle his snort that came across as embarrassment and shyness. "Don't act so innocent Bro Bro! I've seen him slam you against walls!" Dipper squealed and threw the pillow at her,she yelped when it hit her directly in the face and she fell backwards with an exclaim of surprise and shock. She wiggled her way back upright and retaliated back by throwing the pillow. He caught it and hugged it to his person once again. A smug smile being shot to his sister while she just stuck her tongue out at him.

The pillow smelt like Bill,it was nice. It was a random mix of different scents that he couldn't ever name but loved it none the less. The main smell being the scent of a freshly blown out candle,the wonderful smell he longed for. It was mostly due from his fire being extinguished. He always did smell nice but that was the main scent.

He had tuned out again,the thought of his boyfriend being much more interesting to the brunet. He played into the fantasies that the girls had about the dream demon. It was funny,hilarious even. Just the way they assumed things. Bill in reality was very _very_ different sexually. Yes,the blond demon is dominant and talk active. Yes,Dipper is more submissive and quiet in nature.

Which lead to everyone immediately jumping to conclusions. To them Bill equalled the top of the sexual aspect of their relationship and he was the bottom.

Oh how wrong could they be?

He knew there was multiple reasons they assumed Bill was the dominant top,he was more flirty,more outright sexual,was more leading in kisses and make outs,a demon,taller...He could really go on and on. But yet there was still a nagging feeling that it was because he was trans. He knew he was projecting his feelings on to others but it was there and a persistent dysphoric thought that lingered and would always sit heavily in the air around him.

Bill could dirty talk very well. He had a way with words and a skilled mind. He would make Dipper blush anywhere and everywhere. It was a mission for him to make his human boyfriend red in the face any new place they went. Especially in public. Leaning over while at dinner in a packed restaurant with his family to whisper something. His hand clutching his thigh and rubbing his hand up and down in a seductive way. " _I wanna suck that pretty little cock of yours until you're screaming my name."_ His eye's lighting up at Dipper sputtering and occasionally spitting out his drink if he caught him at the right time.

But when it came to sex....well...

_"Ah....f-fuck....ah! Please-Please-yes-ah! PineTree! Nggghhh...I-I...haaa-yes!"_

He was a blubbering mess. Too stimulated to even form a proper sentence. It was just _too much_ and he _loved_ it. The pleasure being so good that all he could do was moan and clutch. Bill counting it as a terrible and rude thing if he was able to form a proper sentence during their intercourse. Stating that; " _You didn't fuck me hard or good enough."_

Bill was a demanding whiny whore of a bottom when he wanted to be. And he loved being so. He wasn't afraid to voice anything to his wonderful boyfriend who would listen and consider. The blond dream demon even has a list of kinks and he would cross them out when they acted on them. A red X if they both hated it and mutually agreed to never _ever_   try it again.

Dipper would consider and label their sex life as _kinky._ The demon in no way being vanilla,he couldn't even if he tried. Bill's petnames and nicknames not stopping at sex. Variety of names slipping from his lips when he was immersed in some form of pleasure. From his name to dom terms.

" _Fuck....yes! Haaa-Master! Please-shit! Ah! Yes yes yes!"_

Dipper wasn't surprised Bill got off on being dominated. His concept of humans got him off. It turned him on so much. The idea of a _weak human_ dominating him was just so _hot._

_"R-Right ther-AH! YES! F-Fuck fuck Daddy p-p-please yes!"_

Dipper was very open minded when it came to his kinks and his partners kinks.

" _Mason! Fu-Fuck me! Oh my-AH! I-I fuckkkkk...haaah harder!"_

He never really went by Mason due to enjoying Dipper so much so he rarely ever heard anyone call him it. It was a wonderful surprise for the two when they found out it turned him on to hear Bill whine it in bliss.

       "I'm home!" He shouted and dropped his bag by the door so he could hang up his jacket. Bill should be home by now,probably lazing around in his pyjamas like usual. He heard a muffled greeting from upstairs from where their shared bedroom was. So maybe he wasn't "lazing around" but being active in a lazy way. Dipper wondered what scene he'd walk in on this time.

Bill being upstairs in the bedroom only meant one thing. Sex....or sleeping but he rarely did that without Dipper so it had to have been a sex act.

Dipper climbed up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom. He pulled the handle down and pushed the door open wide. There he was. Doing exactly what he predicted. A sexual act. He's caught Bill before in this position.

Bill laying on his back with his hands hooked around his legs with his dick dangling right above his mouth and tongue. "Hi PineTree!" He chirped in a happy voice. "Look! I can get the head in!" He leaned up and took his own tip into his mouth and sucked. Dipper face palmed and shut the door behind him. It was kinda hot he couldn't lie.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't touch yourself while I was gone."

Bill pouted and uncurled from his position. "But PineTreeeee..." He whined. "I just got so horny and couldn't help but think about your cock in my mouth."

Dipper sighed and pointed at the nightstand. "It's right there. You could have just sucked it instead of trying to suck yourself off,I don't wanna end up at the Emergency Room again and have to go through that ordeal again." Bill sat up straight and ruffled his hair. "But I like sucking _your_ cock. Not a toy. It's much more fun when attached to you,wouldn't you agree?" His eyelids dropping into a seductive gaze,he crawled to the end of the bed and pulled the brunet down by the collar of his shirt. "Come on _daddy._ Give me some sugar. I've been a good little boy."

Dipper blushed and shoved the blond back making him squeal and fall backwards on to the bed. Bill rolled back up and his eyes trailed the boy who walked around the room. "The girls were talking about you again."

"Hmm,all good things I hope."

Dipper kicked his shoes off. "Very good things. But very wrong."

"Do tell." The blond batted his eyelashes with a smirk.

"Oh you know,just how you're probably the best top in the world and that you fuck hard." He approached the bed and pushed Bill's face upwards to stare at him. "How I'm a good bottom. How you're great at dirty talk-" "Excuse me,I _am_ great at dirty talk." "During sex?" "...." "That's what I thought so."

"You can't blame me,you're just so _good._ Treat me so well,how could I not be a moaning mess when I'm under you?" The demon purred and stood up on his knees to get closer to the teens face and captured his lips with his,both hands clutching his cheeks to bring him closer and _closer and closer...he'd consume the boy if he was allowed._ Their lips moulding together perfectly with a solid rhythm that was broken when the blond pushed passed Dippers lips to force his yellow tongue to invade the teens mouth. Bill tilting his head to the side to get more of the boy,his sharp canines nipping at his lips.

"I'd eat you if you allowed me to." Bill's voice a hush against his lips. "Swallow you whole."

_"Vore me daddy."_

"You're disgusting." Bill chuckled under his breath,Dipper smacking his naked chest. "You started it."

"Let me get it." Dipper reached over and grabbed the toy from the nightstand. "Yes please." Bill grinned and leaned backwards watching the brunet disappear in to the bathroom with the silicone cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really drunk.... I wrote this while drunk so oopssss to any mistakes

When Dipper came out (lmao Gayyyy) from the toilet Bill's breath hitched and he licked his lips unconsciously,Dipper wearing a harness with his usual dick and completely naked. Bill chuckled and rolled over to stick up ass up revealing the plug he had in. "Fuck that's hot." Dipper cursed pulling out the plug that left Bills asshole gaping. The blond shook his ass and whined. "Come onnn I need it." The brunet cupping the cheeks of the blonds ass and massaging them. "Patience is a virtue."

"Fuck virtues."

A smack causing him to jut forward with a surprised yelp from the unexpected spank. "Mhmm _daddy..._ "

"And for that,I won't eat you out." Dipper tutted which made the demon whine and roll over,a glare shot at the brunet. "You're insufferable." He huffed out.

"Blow me?" Dipper asked with a slight blush,Bill jumping up at the question reaching for Dipper's hips,a hand cupping the shaft of the realistic dick slowly jacking it. His golden eyes staring up at the boy,his head inching forward until he stuck his tongue out and licked the head. Dipper gritted his teeth and his hands creeped down to grip the blond's hair,his hips bucking in annoyance. Bill just chuckled and took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Dipper releasing a gasp at the suction he felt on his growth. The stimulation being so pleasurable that he couldn't stop the moans from spilling from his mouth along with the tight grip he held.

Bill groaned around the silicone cock at the pleasant feeling the pain gave him,his fingers digging into the teens hips,the cock being sucked deeper into the dream demons throat. Bill's hips bucked when he whined at a particular hard pull. Dipper mumbling out an apologies as he began to roll his own hips,chasing the pleasure he's get from the high of an orgasm.

Dipper pulled back and pushed Bill away with a sharp inhale.

Bill gasped and threw his head back when Dipper thrusted in,noises spilling from his mouth as he grasped the bedsheets between clenched fingers. Dipper grunted as he felt the blond clench around the cock.  A loud whine dragging out from the demons lips as he arched his back up. Dippers hands grasped his thighs and squeezed,a vibration pushing up against his cock making the pleasure shoot through him,Bill's voice getting louder as he pounded into his asshole hitting his prostate. Bill with a shaking hand reached down and wrapped it around his leaking erection and pumped desperately fast with Latin words spilling from his mouth as he begged and chased his on coming high that would hit him with such intensity.

"P-Pinetreeee-"

With a hard thrust Bill cried out and with a jerk of his hand he came,cum shooting up and spilling over his stomach.  Dipper felt his legs shake as the tightness in stomach came close to bursting,Bill pulling him down with his hands so he could mouth at his neck to leave dark purple marks.

Dipper moaned suddenly when he felt the blond clawing at his back frantically,nails digging in and dragging up and down promising to leave redness and even some light bleeding. Bill held his breath at the intense pleasure he felt once his dick spurred to life again at the friction from rubbing up against his boyfriend stomach.

The brunet chuckled into his ear while he blushed furiously. " _Daddyyyy~_ " Mumbled words stumbling his throat as Dipper continued and picked up his pace now chasing his own pleasure. The vibration and movement now getting too much for the twin,his body desperately begging for the sweet high of an orgasm. Bill bucked and grasped brown locks of hair to pull the owner to his lips and locked the two into a sloppy kiss with tongue.  Keens  spilling and mixing in as he came for the second time,this time also promoting Dipper to follow.

Dipper held his breath at the intense pleasure and gasped as he came,body shaking as he collapsed onto Bill after he rode his high out. With shaking hands and a pounding heart he reached into the silicone cock and pulled the vibrating bullet out and clicked it off.

Bill burst into giggled beneath him and Dipper joined in. Bill's laughter being too contagious to not join in,plus the afterglow of the orgasm always left them laughing in each others arms.

Bill littered his red flushed cheeks with kisses as he panted softly. "You're so beautiful when your wrapped up and drowning in your own pleasure, you know that right? Makes me hard."  Dipper snorted and slapped his sweat covered chest.

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but for a person who has had alot of vodka...hmmmmmmm it's pretttTy good


End file.
